


Aku no Meshitsukai

by koichii



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Gen, Louis and MC are twins, Not Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: He would do anything for her ー give up his name, the object of his affection, even his life.After all, nothing matters to him more than her.





	Aku no Meshitsukai

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr ー incorrectmidc.tumblr.com
> 
> Based on Len Kagamine's song, Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil). It's a beautiful song, my second favourite next to Soleil. :)
> 
> I don't own anything.

**_Once upon a time there was  
A treacherous kingdom…_ **

The dawn was barely breaking when she arrived at the kingdom. The cold, morning air was calm and birds were tweeting softly on the branches of trees, as if signaling the start of a good day. It seemed to be a good day indeed for people were bustling around when she entered the town. There were happy, satisfied faces as they went on with their morning chores.

And to her, it looked as if they were preparing for a celebration of sorts.

It had been three months since she ran away from the kingdom of Wysteria. On that three months, she’d been living alone on a faraway town where she was certain no one knew her.

She had promised to stay away, to keep herself safe, but after hearing the paralyzing news days ago, she knew she needed to come back.

To see him again.

Even for the last time.

Pulling the cloak tighter around her, she hastily went to the town square where a large crowd was gathered. At the center of the plaza was a stage set up with a guillotine in the center. The soldiers of Wysteria, along with the kingdom of Stein, guarded the whole plaza as more people flocked around.

The place was bustling with excitement and she drowned out the happy murmurs while she pushed through the front. Why were they all happy? They shouldn’t be happy!

Then suddenly the whole square was filled with shouts as a group of soldiers, headed by the captain of Wysteria’s royal guards, Alyn Crawford, marched towards the stage with a certain someone in tow. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar blond hair and the beautiful blue eyes staring dead ahead. Regaining strength, she hastened her steps, pushing around people so as to get closer to the stage.

To him.

“Today we are all here to witness the public execution of (F/N) (L/N), the kingdom of Wysteria’s former princess, a tyrant, for her grave sins.” Alyn’s voice rang all throughout the plaza. Settling on the side of the stage was the king of Stein, Byron Wagner, and his loyal knight, Sir Albert Burckhardt. “She had forsaken the people of Wysteria causing poverty, hunger, and death. She’s also the one who ordered the death of King Byron’s wife and the queen of Stein.”

Shouts, both angry and jovial, rang all over the crowd as Alyn continued to read all of the princess’ errs, while the former ruler just stood there, silently and calmly watching the guillotine that would soon take her life.

“No…” the girl murmured as she finally made her way to the front, just right in front of where the ‘princess’ stood. “Louis…” she softly called, afraid that people might hear her.

Fortunately, or not, nobody heard her quiet call except for the one standing on stage. The ‘princess’ eyes widened when their eyes met for the first time in three months. “(Y/N)…”

After she escaped the palace at his urging while he pretended to be her.

Yes, the one standing right in front of the guillotine, the one to be executed soon, wasn’t (F/N) (L/N), the crowned princess of Wysteria, but her identical twin, her beloved brother, Duke Louis Howard.

* * *

**_For the convenience of selfish adults  
Our future was split in two_ **

_“W-Where are you taking Louis?!” she exclaimed as she ran towards the carriage where a couple was forcefully making her twin brother inside. “Stop it!” she yelled as she hit the man on the leg with her tiny fists._

_“Princess, no!” the royal chamberlain said when he caught up to her. He swiftly carried the shrieking girl before hastily bowing to the scowling nobles. “I apologise for the trouble Her Highness has caused.”_

_“You need to train that girl more, Master Giles,” the man said. He was about to get into the carriage when the boy, Louis, jumped outside and ran towards his sister. “Prince Louis!”_

_“(Y/N)!” Louis called and she struggled to get lose from Giles, even to the point of biting him on the hand. The twins met in the middle, arms immediately thrown around each other._

_“Where are you going? Where are they taking you?!” She held onto his shirt tight, her eyes filled with tears. Their papa and mama just died and now her brother, her only remaining family, would also leave her? “D-Don’t leave me, Louis.”_

_“I’m not leaving you,” Louis said as the man began to tug him away from her. “I’ll be back, okay? I promise you that.”_

_“Louis, no!” Their hands held onto each other tight, it took a few minutes for Giles and the noble man to separate them. And as Louis was whisked into the carriage and driven out of the palace, she could only weep on Giles’ shoulder._

**_You’re a princess, I’m a servant…_ **

_“Hello, princess.”_

_From the roses she was looking at, she turned to look at the sound of a strangely familiar voice. It was a voice she had not heard of for a decade and she suddenly got frightened to look at the one who spoke, thinking that it might just be another figment of her lonely mind._

_“You know, it’s actually rude not to look at someone when they’re talking to you.”_

_There it was again. That awfully familiar voice. Keeping her eyes trained on the roses, she clenched her fists._

_And it didn’t escape the newcomer’s eyes. A smile showed on his lips as he spoke again, totally comprehending what she was thinking. “You can look at me. I’m real. I’m here.”_

_The princess bit her lip at those words before she slowly turned to look at him. He was there, standing a few feet away, his blue eyes looking at her lovingly._

_“I’m back, (Y/N).”_

_Her composure snapped at those words and without any warning, she threw herself onto his waiting arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. “Louis, you idiot. Welcome home.”_

**_I caught sight of a girl of green  
From that kind voice and smiling face_ **

_“You still have two left foot, I see,” he commented as the two of them were having her daily dancing lessons. “I wonder how you fared at parties you’ve attended before.”_

_“Shut up,” she muttered as she tried her best to glare at him but in the end, she only managed a pout. “I just followed my partners’ lead and it was fine. Besides, I can politely decline.”_

_“Uh-huh,” he murmured as he guided her along the ballroom. “But you’re dancing with King Byron tonight, right? You better improve or you won’t be able to win his affections.”_

_“Byron’s not like that,” she said with a small blush dusting her cheeks. Louis arched an eyebrow at her reaction. “He’s understanding. And kind.”_

_“And you’re in love with him,” he blandly said which made her flush scarlet this time. He chuckled as he twirled her around. “Then I’ll do my best to help you improve, (Y/N). Go get the king of Stein whom you’re already first-name basis with.” He laughed when she hit him lightly on the chest at his teasing._

**_I fell in love at first sight…_ **

_Louis was headed to the party that night when he caught sight of girl in a beautiful emerald dress pacing back and forth, looking like she was lost. “Excuse me, Miss? Is something the matter?” he politely asked which made her look up at him._

_And he caught his breath when he saw how beautiful she was. From those dark silky hair to those wide, emerald orbs. She was a captivating sight. And when she smiled, Louis could almost see his heart running towards her._

_“Err, can you possibly tell me the direction of the ballroom? I got lost on my way here,” she said, her cheeks flushed a bit in embarrassment. “It’s my first time here in the palace and I wandered a little bit so I got lost.”_

_“Certainly. I’m headed there as well,” he said as he offered his arm to her. “May I?” Giggling, the girl took his arm and the two of them headed to where the party was held._

_And Louis knew right there and then, he was in love._

**_But if the princess wishes for that girl to be erased,  
I will answer that_ **

_He watched silently from a distance as she cried her heart out. It was the night after the party and she was supposed to spending the night with the king of Stein but it didn’t happen. For during the party, the king had introduced her to his fiancée. The beautiful girl that Louis escorted to the ball._

_The girl who had effortlessly caught his heart._

_His heart was aching a hundredfold, both for his tragic love and for the pain his princess was enduring. It wasn’t easy for the both of them and he knew that she would have a hard time recovering from it since she always got her way even before._

_“I wish she was dead. Then Byron would finally look at me,” she said as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face and a sad smile plastered upon it. “Don’t you think so, Louis?”_

**_Why? My tears won’t stop_ **

_“l-Louis…” the girl’s bloody hand touched his cheek, his tear-stained cheek, as he carefully laid her down the ground. “D-Don’t cry.”_

_“I-I’m sorry,” he murmured as he covered her hand with his own, not minding that he was getting dirty as well. He had invited her for a sight-seeing in town the next day, seeing that King Byron was busy on a meeting with the princess and the palace bureaucrats._

_He brought her to that isolated part in the garden where, when he finally secured that they were alone, he stabbed her with the dagger his princess had given him as a gift for his birthday last year._

_“I know…” she murmured, a sad, yet understanding, smile crossing her face. Then with that, her hand fell away from his face and she closed her eyes forever, the smile still intact on her face._

_As the tears continued to drop, Louis buried his face on her shoulder. “I l-love you…”_

**_Before long this country will probably end  
By the hands of angered citizens_ **

_“Byron has declared war over Wysteria,” she said when he brought her snacks that afternoon. They were at the garden, enjoying what probably was the last of the few peaceful afternoon they would have together before the war would begin. “And the bureaucrats have slowly defected to Stein. They’re all cowards.”_

_Louis didn’t say a thing. Investigations were held after King Byron himself found his fiancée dead in the garden. Suspicions formed and was followed through, in the end resulting to the princess being blamed for her death, especially after she forced herself onto Byron, saying that finally his fiancée was gone, they can be together._

_The king of Stein didn’t take it well, and coupled with the rising discontent amongst the subjects of Wysteria, a war was on the making._

_“Stein has demanded us to surrender,” she added when she realised he wouldn’t say anything at all. “I miscalculated about Byron. It seems like he was so in love with that girl after all. What a fool.”_

_Louis kept silent at that, the image of the girl he loved flashing in his mind. Yes, what a fool they all were indeed._

**_If it’s for the sake of protecting you…_ **

_“The knights has decided to stage a coup,” she said, her back to him as she was watching the escalating tension outside. Her voice was surprisingly calm for someone who’s been abandoned by everyone. “Louis, what are you still doing here? You have to leave now before they arrive. Alyn can be ruthless when he wants, you know.”_

_She was, however, surprised when a cloak was thrown over her head. Looking back, she saw Louis smiling down at her gently. “No. It’s you who must leave. I have brought you a change of clothes.” He motioned to a set of his clothes on the couch. “They won’t suspect a thing since we look alike and all.”_

_She scowled at him when she got what he wanted to do. “I’m not letting you take my place,” she said. “This is all my fault and you have nothing to do with it.”_

_“I killed the girl I love,” Louis declared which gave her a start. A sad smile showed up on his face when she stared at him in shock. “It’s the only amend I can think of and I want to save you, too.”_

_“L-Louis…”_

_“You have to leave. Go somewhere far and never come back. Explore the world. You’ve always wanted to do that, right?”_

_“I wanted to do it with you!”_

_“Don’t be stubborn, (Y/N). Leave!”_

_Stunned, she took a step back, tears filling her eyes. Louis sighed before he pulled her in his arms, hugging her tight. “When I stepped foot in here again, I promised that I will protect you, (Y/N). No matter what it takes. I want you to be happy and live freely. This crown has been a burden for so long.”_

_“L-Louis…”_

_“I love you,” he whispered as their foreheads pressed together. “Never forget that.”_

**_I’ll become evil for you…_ **

_“Princess (F/N) (L/N), you are under arrest for treachery, murder, and conspiracy,” Alyn said when he and a few knights burst into the room where the ‘princess’ was. “You have to come with us.”_

_From looking at the window, the ‘princess’ turned to look at them, a small smile on ‘her’ face. “Guess I have no choice, do I?” he asked, sparing a side glance on the closet before they all went out of the room._

_When they were gone, the real princess, who was hiding inside the closet, got out. Looking down on her clothes, the one Louis lent her, she heaved a deep breath. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she swiftly got out of the room and disappeared into the opposite direction._

**_Even if all the world_  
** Became your enemy  
I will protect you so  
You just be somewhere smiling 

–PRESENT TIME–

“Any last words?” Alyn asked as the ‘princess’ was made to bend onto the guillotine, ready to be executed.

At the captain’s words, Louis’ gaze focused on her, standing right in front of him. He smiled softly at her, despite her terrified gaze. “I love you,” he murmured which she could only hear.

At his words, her terrified gaze melted onto a soft smile. “I love you, too,” she whispered back as the blade went down, effectively executing him.

She stood there, the smile frozen on her face, as the crowd cheered. Then seconds later, the tears, which she held back for three months, began to fall. Her surroundings went mute as she wept. It was like seeing Louis leave again. This time, for good.

_“I’ll be back, okay? I promise you that.”_

**_If we could be reborn  
I want to be with you again that time_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Written using my phone so I'm not sure if the layout looks okay.


End file.
